


Incest

by Dystopiian



Series: Daddy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopiian/pseuds/Dystopiian
Series: Daddy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772014
Kudos: 25





	Incest

I love my daddy snd he loves me. We belong together.


End file.
